75th Hunger Games
by CinnaMyStyle
Summary: This is were Katniss and Peeta are mentors for the 75th Hunger Games. The berries nightlock were not used.
1. The Reaping

**Hunger Games Fan Fiction**

**75****th**** Hunger Games **

_Katniss…_

"Katniss you have to wake up today is the reaping day" says Peeta. I shiver in sound of the words and crawl back under the covers.

"I know but it's ok I'm here" He says. I feel so much better in his arms.

"Hurry hurry we need to get going" Effie exclaims. How did she get in here? I pretend to not hear her. She's wear a green wig and 8 inch heels, how far will she go!

"5 minutes" says Peeta convincingly. I love him so much. We sit there me I his arms for what seem like the shortest 5 minutes of my life.

" We need to get going" Peeta says. I know he is right.

_Effie…_

Finally the Hunger Games are about to begin. This is my favorite time of year. Katniss says I'm crazy and barbaric for being excited. Where are they? I know they're star-crossed lovers and all but WE NEED TO GO!

~*~*~*at the reaping*~*~*~

_Peeta…_

Effie has started her usual speech as Katniss leans into tell me something.

" I got a letter from President Snow" This just got real, before I could ask her anything Effie gives up a sharp but scary warning look.

"Ladies first" she announced.

I watched her wave her hand around in that glass bowl as she plucked the top card.


	2. Surprise Much?

**Chapter 2**

_Katniss…_

Effie pauses then speaks softly "P…Pr…imrose Everdeen"

_No not again._ I jump out of my chair and manage to slip through Peeta and the Peacekeepers. I find Prim this will not happen. I connect with Prim as she is brought on stage.

"Any volunteers?" Effie murmurs.

First a silence then A voice soft but clear

"I volunteer". This is the voice of Grace Abalone her father was killed in the mining accident last month. She is the oldest of 5 kids and her mother in a healer. She walks up to the stage and says her name into the microphone then gives me a reliving wink.

_Peeta…_

What just happened? Katniss is now hugging her little sister Prim but only shedding one tear of relief. Prim went away and now Katniss sitting next to me. I long for her right now I want to hug her a tell her everything is going to be fine.

"OK boys ready?" Effie says. I watch her grab the strip and open the flap.

_Grace…_

Deep breaths, In and out and now for the boys. Who will I be competing against, fight to the death.

"Clinton Carcamo" _Oh no why… why him_ I start to regret this I can't do this I quit. Problem I can't quit now.

_Clinton…_

I feel my body going numb. I've never hunted in my life. I'm a Hob dealer in love…

~*~*~*on the train*~*~*~

_Peeta…_

I head to my room but stop into Katniss's first. She is reading some type of letter she looks at me and then starts to cry. I comfort her and ask her what's wrong.

"President Snow sa…id… that he want mo..re action *sniffle* between the star-crossed-lovers". I replay with "More than the wedding or what"

"Peeta you know I love you right?"

"Yes and I Love you"

"He wants more than just a wedding he wants a…"

"A…what" I felt like I knew but I asked anyways.

"A baby"

I sit back then begin to say "One question why are you crying"

"Did you see what happen at the reaping Prim was called twice in the past two years. If I have a child I want to have sure certainty that they will never be called."

"Oh honey I love you so much but we need to follow orders correct"

"I guess so"

"Perfect I will run this by Haymitch to see if he can do anything about it"

"OK"

"Goodnight, Katniss"

"Peeta… Please stay"

"Nightmares"

"No, Haymitch doesn't need to know, right?

"Right"

"Let's follow orders now"


	3. It all goes downI think

_**Chapter 3**_

_Grace…_

We are having are first meal on the train and I can't believe the situation I'm in. I sat down and ate one scrambled egg and drank some orange juice. Peeta and Katniss sat down and started talking to me.

"Why?" Katniss asks.

"Why what" I question.

"Why did you volunteer for Prim?"

"I…I just did" as I left the room.

_Peeta…_

We are arriving at the Captiol and the reporters are lined up as usual. Effie told us not to reveal anything about the wedding so we walk through quietly. We let the prep teams have Clinton and Grace. Katniss and I have to attend and follow up course for mentoring to makes sure we remembered how to. Haymitch was so alive in when he was mentoring it is like he was actually trying to bring home more victors.

_Katniss…_

I hate mentoring but I will try to do my best to bring home a victor. _I home its Grace._ She volunteered for Prim the best I could do would be to help her survive.

~~~~~~~~Before the Chariot Rides~~~~~~~~

_Clinton…_

I cannot do this I sell meat at the Hob. My mother is very sick and my father died after hunting on Capitol grounds. I hate how Katniss and Gale always get away with sneaking in the woods but the one time my father stepped beyond the fence he was shot. Portia is taking my "costume" out of its garment bag. I don't get it is just a black suit with yellow cuffs. I changed and we are walking out to meet Cinna and Grace.

Oh-Grace my heat skips a beat.

_Grace…_

Cinna has dressed me in a rather sexy dress. Black and tight that ends right at my knees. He brings this pan of goldish yellow dust and says "Close your eyes". I do as told and by the time I open up my eyes my once slick black dress I illuminated with gold sparkles.

~~~~~~~~After the Chariot Ride~~~~~~~~

_Effie…_

Wow, Grace and Clinton were stunning Cinna and Portia really out did there selves. Katniss has been really cranky lately, she didn't touch her lamb stew or Peeta's cheesy buns. If I didn't know better I'd say she was pregnant.

_Peeta…_

I am really worried about Katniss she didn't eat anything yesterday. I know President Snow wants more but what else can we do. I am walking down the hallway and I see Katniss pacing in the bathroom. She look at me then looks back at the pregnancy test. She sits on the bed looking down I sit next to her and see that it is positive. She looks so conflicted.

"Peeta you know that I'm happy about this right?"

"Yes I know but are you ready?"

She shakes her head disappointed. I kiss her on the cheek cuddle with her until morning, or at least I thought so.


	4. Gasp

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games Suzanne Collins does.**

**Thanks for reading can you give me some ideas like should grace and Clinton die, should Katniss have a the baby, HELP!**

**Oh and I now realized this was the quarter quell so that will be reveled in chapter 5.**

_Chapter 4_

_Grace…_

I woke up this morning and put on a blue shiny shirt and black stretch pants. Peeta and Katniss were not there yet, I guess there still making out or something. Then I see Clinton he is dress in a grey t-shirt and baggy yoga pants. He looks as if this were a normal day at home with lots of food.

"Come sit down try the bagels there divine" exclaims Effie.

I really just want to leave this place but a cant. I sit down across from my beloved tribute Clinton…I mean my fellow tribute, Clinton.

_Clinton…_

Grace is so beautiful the way her falls so delicate around her face.

"So as you do not know Katniss is missing" Haymitch states. " she was with Peeta over night and by day she was gone the Capitol has not a clue where she is so someone broke in last night from one of the districts."

I was shocked at this the Capitol had such a high tech security system not even President Snow had easy access.

"Where is Peeta?" Grace questions.

"He has go out to district 1 and 2 so far looking for her and will return before interviews." Haymitch replies.

~~~~~~~~~Before the Interviews~~~~~~~~

_Grace…_

I am really nervous, Haymitch gave me such a sensitive topic to drift towards. Anyways I am so glad my personality is sweet because the girl from District 4 had sassy and wore 8 inch heels, Ugg! My dress is pretty though, it is bright yellow with black dust on it. Cinna gave me these cute and obviously sweet shoes that were like slippers.

_Clinton…_

Wow Grace looks stunning!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Interviews~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Grace…_

"Hi Caesar"

"Hello Grace, how do you like the

Capitol"

"It's fancy…and big"

"We like to think so to" He replies

"While are here I have to ask you is

there a crush you have on a special boy

back home?"

"He is more then a crush"

Audience: AWWWWW

"Darling Grace may we know his name"

"UMM UHH UMMM"

Haymitch told me to make this up

because I don't love anyone accept…

"Spit it out girly"

"UMM… Clinton Carcamo"

_Clinton…_

*gasp*


	5. Author Note

**Authors Note**

**I need some ideas on the Quarter Quell, here's a few…**

**You Have to have an ally**

**The arena is Panem and has realistic holograms of you loved ones( this would be cool, think of the characters back stories)**

**1 weapon per person **

**One victor in the games**

**Help I can't decide**


	6. It all unfolds

**Sorry for not updating sooner I was busy.**

**Thanks to **_**GlitterAttack**_** for reading and reviewing.**

**This chapter will reveal the Quarter Quell twist, where**

**Katniss is, and Clinton reaction. **

**The Games will begin in a few chapters YEAH!**

_Clinton…_

Did I just hear what I think I

heard? Did she say she likes me!

~~~~~~~~~~Interview~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hi Caesar"

"Hello Clinton, well I'll say that was

very exciting. How do you feel about

Grace?"

I don't know what to say Haymitch told

me to deny anything about love but what

Now?

"I feel the same way"

_The of the interview was about the _

_Capitol_ _or me pretty boring, do you_

_believe she said that._

_(AN: I am going to skip the private _

_Training Grace got a 9 and Clinton got a _

_8.)_

_Peeta…_

So much is going Clinton and Grace,

Katniss, the baby, the Games, I mean

what am I supposed to do.

*RING*

"Hello"

"Hello Peeta this is Gale"

"What do you want?"

"I know where Katniss is"

"Really where?" I say overexcited.

"She is with me, in district 12"

"WHAT HOW WHAT"

"I kidnapped her"

"WHAT WHY WHAT HOW"

"One I kidnapped her, two you don't

deserve her"

"You know hunter boy when I get my hands

You, GGGRRR"

"Haha that's funny how you think you

Will be able to find us"

"Can I talk to her"

"She not available she's _sleeping_"

"GIVE ME HER"

*BZZZZZZ*_END OF CALL_

_Grace…_

That was crazy.

"Grace…"

Its Clinton, Oh what do I say.

"Hey… I…I…"

"Its ok I just want to tell you that I

Love you.

"I love you too."

*Kiss

"That was great"

"I love you Grace"

"I love you too"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

_Haymitch…_

Me, Clinton, Grace, and Effie were

watching the Capitol news and as usual

the Games,Katniss, and the lastest

pagent news. But then there was a

Capitol Approved message by President

Snow.

"_Hello fellow citizens, I am here to_

_inform you on the questioned new Quarter _

_Quell twist… the arena will be an exact _

_copy of the 12 districts. Thank you." _

That's a twist if I've ever heared one.

_Katniss…_

I wake up and I expected to be next to

Peeta but instead I was in this room

with red walls and a set of snares

hanging by the shelves. I get up and

walk outside to find the lake where my

father would always take me. Then I see

Gale carrying about five snares full of

meat then he sees me and he dropps all

his games and sprints toward me. I

am very confused because he picks me

up and sits me in this uncomfortable

chair and tells me to say. He brings

this box and he starts to open it. I

see a needle andstart to run he

tackles me says he is sorry and jabs

it up my arm.


	7. We Find We Kill?

**Hey guys sorry about the not updating plus short and cheesy chapter but I will write this one longer.**

**The games will start in a few chapters … IM SOOO Exci TED!**

**By the way I think grace and Clinton went a little over the edge last chapter so im chillin out on them.**

**Enjoy!**

~~~~~~~~~Day Before the Games~~~~~~~~~~

_Peeta…_

"Haymitch, I just got off the phone with Gale"

"And" he says obviously hung over

"He has Katniss"

"Oh then give me that phone"

"WHAT… YOU WANT TO MAKE A PHONE CALL"

"Calm down , I'm calling President Snow"

_Fine._

"Hello President Snow… Yes it is Haymitch. I'm just calling to see if you have inquired the location of Katniss Everdeen" Haymitch mutters.

"Not at the moment Mr. Abernathy but we have search groups in each district"

CALL ENDED

"What was that about you didn't" I said as Haymitch cuts me off and says.

"I know where she is"

_Katniss…_

I wake screaming "Stop Gale Stop". Then I see Gale pinned up against a wall by to Peacekeepers. He is gritting his teeth and struggling to get free but he can't the Peacekeepers are stronger. I look around remembering I'm in District 12 by the lake my father would always take me to, Gale undoubtedly as been lived here in a home he built. I try to get up and I'm chained to chair with a silver lock clearly homemade by Gale. Then I see a Peacekeeper with a loaded gun point it at his head. I yell then hear a single shot and my world goes black.


	8. What have I done

**I'M BACK! First I would like to thanks everyone for their feedback and for staying connected to my story. Secondly, I would like to address a GIANT BULLY BACKWARD MIND he/she should stop picking on people and issue an apology to all of the writers he as hurt with his nasty comments, including me. But beside the bully I am excited to start up again! ENJOY!**

Darkness surrounds me; the slightest breeze drifts through a mysterious opening, which is uncertain. I tilt my head back feeling utter pain throughout my spine. The feeling of pain and regret, for what I have done controls me. A door opens and the room floods with heartless Peacekeepers, whips in their hands and drive in their eyes. A sigh of fear overcomes me as one unties my hands and places them in metal cuffs on a whipping post. A newly raged part of me settles into a white flag of surrender; never will this be forgotten. My now bare back prepares as I watch a Peacekeeper raise his arm and slap it down. The sharp line grazes across my back; I pull in tightly, but fail to compensate the pain. They gang up on me making my back bleed; my back is now raw with pink squishy flesh. I never wanted this to happen. I just needed a reason; a reason to capture Katniss…the love of my life. My thoughts become hazy breaking my contraction. They unclamped the metal cuffs and I fall to the ground in a puddle of my own blood as the world starts to spin, and my thoughts disappear into my subconscious mind.

**Sorry it was so short( trying to improve my writing) Leave your thoughts in the comments!**


End file.
